ABCs Of Our Soul
by Yakusha Yukihime
Summary: The letters of the alphabet, through the strawhats' adventures and our special strawhat bonds. Pure nakamaship and some angst and bittersweet vibes. Short stories and drabbles based on a letter. Inspired heavily by akurosa.
1. A is for Ace

**A/N: This is inspired by one of the most adorable fanfics I've ever read by** akurosa, **who I got the idea from. Please check their original fanfic since it is much better than I can ever write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!! THIS IS PURELY A CREATIVE RENDITION.**

* * *

**A is for Ace, fire in his soul, the greatest big brother Luffy could ever ask for.**

"I promise you, I'll never die! Do you really think I could die and leave behind such a weakling of a little brother?"

A promise. Luffy knew. Yet, it had been broken. He broke his promise, and now luffy knew, even if he never wanted to admit it, he knew that ace would never come back, never scold him, never tease him, never again laugh with him.

_Ever again._

But he will be stronger, become more and more powerful so that he never loses someone close to him ever again. And he never will. Ace's will lives on in him, and he will make ace proud.

He knew that ace would scold him more if he moped around and abandoned his dream.

He remembered the time Grandpa introduced him to ace... and _sabo. _They didn't get along at first, but slowly but surely, they formed a bond. A true bond between brothers.

He remembers the anger, the pain, the despair of losing sabo to the world government, an enemy leagues above him. He remembers how the presence of ace kept him going.

He remembers how ace would fix up his wounds while complaining about it the whole time, how he smirked and patted luffy's head after fixing him up.

Now that ace is gone, he will continue on to his journey. He needs to do this, for sabo, for ace, for ji-chan, for shirohige-ossan, and most importantly,

"I STILL HAVE MY NAKAMA!!!"

And he will go forward. To make ace and sabo proud.

* * *


	2. B is for blood

**A/N: I am so new to this formatting style, so I'll just make chapters on each letter so forgive me if they are short. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Please give me suggestions for the next chapters!**

**I decided to do this chapter as a pov of a marine outsider, because I have no idea what else to do.**

* * *

**B is for the scent of Blood hanging thickly in the air.**

"This was a mistake. This should not have happened. This is unprecedented."

The only thought that rings in your head as you can see the first mate of the strawhat sweeping through your ranks, blood spraying everywhere as three glistening, sharp, oh so sharp blades wreck havoc all around you.

You consider letting go of the hostage that you and your team miraculously managed to capture.

More screams echo from ahead. He's getting closer.

But you're a person scared for your last and a marine first. And under no circumstances are you advised to let go of an infamous pirate captain in your custody. It doesn't matter if the living depiction of death is after you.

From under the seastone net the strawhatted captain whisper yells a weak, "uwahh" of sorts.

Damn, he's still conscious? After he fought another infamous captain? Oh wait, he was sleep talking.

From your side someone tells you that they can't hold on much longer so everyone will push forward at once.

You want to scream, to tell them that it's the worst idea possible, but you're a marine first. And duty comes before bonds.

Duty comes before bonds.

They let out an energetic yell and push forward, and just for a second, just a fraction of a second, you get the hope that you might win, might take down two birds with one stone. Oh how wrong you are.

The screams that follow is the most horrifying and anguished sound that you have ever heard, followed by... is that a head? Oh god. Oh my god.

Oh so much blood.

The remaining 10 officers are down. And you're under no impression that they survived, thanks to the litter of various decapitated bodies.

The demon, the one they call pirate hunter, looks at you with the most dispassionate expression possible and licks the blood of his blades. You can't even form words, wait, when did your legs stop working?

The man's expression is one of hunger and satisfaction, a demon on cloud nine enjoying the carnage and devastation he caused, the thick, iron laden smell of blood hanging thickly in the air.

You want to move, want to shoot him—not that you think it'll work— or atleast try to defend yourself, to stop him from taking back his sleeping captain.

"For fuck's sake Luffy. How many times do we need to tell you that after a fight you aren't supposed to become unaware of your surroundings?"

"Warui zoro." The soft grumble of the unconscious captain is heard.

What the fuck, and I repeat what the fuck. Are they seriously having a conversation while one is in custody and UNCONSCIOUS and the other has just slaughtered all the people who you've fought together with?

"Don't get to cocky, you pirate scum!!"

You rush forward, one sword in hand, hoping to atleast take the bastard down with you, atleast avenge your comrades.

One sword pierces through your abdomen, the silver grey eyes of the man boring into your soul.

"I wasn't talking to you." He announced, and for some reason you can hear three voices, three people speaking at once.

He casually sheathes his swords and kicks you aside, as if you were nothing more than dirt. And throws the seastone net and pulls the captain up.

And just for a moment, you can see something not quite human, three heads, and three pairs of limbs. And the heavy aura of death.

"Mattaku, getting captured while sleeping, what a dumbass of a captain." Be proclaimed and throws the unconscious rubber brat over his shoulder. He catches your eye as everything is slowly turning hazy and grins.

And you know, you just know that this man isn't human.

Ah fuck. You shouldn't have become a marine. Duty before your own life my ass.

That's dumb. You argue that it should be nullified when you're faced the demon king and his loyalty.

_"Suffering is preferred on the path to asura."_


	3. C is for cake

**A/N: I have to say, this is a chapter that I spent a shitload of time debating on the topic. I knew 100% that I wanted it to be about sanji, but I didn't know how. I wanted to display both nakamaship and the importance of sanji's ideals, so I was gonna go with either "cook" or "chivalry", but then I decided to go with the highly controversial cake island arc. I know that everyone hates the fact that sanji only got to bake a cake, I too wanted him to fight, but this is my attempt of justifying the choice.**

* * *

**C is for the cake he chose to bake...**

This was it. The last leg of this disastrous war that they all got dragged into. Big mom... His shitty family... _His _crew... Their entire relationship got jeopardised out of the blue. But did Luffy care? Was he even a bit worried about the chaos unveiling? Of course not.

His captain would never care. Luffy was _his_ captain after all. _They_ were his family now. And he would fight together alongside them till death.

The three way alliance between Luffy, Bege and Caesar was unexpected, but he was glad it happened. Now if everything went well, he could be back with the strawhats. Back with people he could actually consider his family, again.

Now all he had to do was bake the cake. Simple enough, yes? Bullshit. He had his morals, and he abides to them. He values his morals very highly, thank you very much.

He only cooks for his nakama... And big mom sure as hell ain't a nakama. But he can't stick to his fucking shitty values and ideals when his crew depends on it.

Fuck this. He had to console a beautiful lady, and get back to his shitty crew (and beautiful ladies). And for that he would bake that shitty cake even if his fucking life depended on it.

_He would bake that shitty cake and go back to his crew._He was the shitty cook after all.

* * *

**Damn. I really wanted sanji to fight a sweets commander, but wano will prolly give them all some shining moments. Our crap cook and shitty Marimo will 100% show of their stupid tsundere-ish brolationship. Zoro's like the brother sanji never had, and they will give their lives for each other, and you know it.**


	4. D is for daily routine

**A/N: I wanted to do something light hearted involving all the strawhats, so I went with a light-hearted daily routine type of story. If you all have any ideas, please give me some!**

* * *

**D is for the strawhats daily routine, when everything is peaceful... To an extent atleast.**

Peaceful days on the grand line were extremely rare, but treasured at the same time. You have no choice but to appreciate the calm sea once you've had your fill of wacky grand line weather. But even if it's all calm and quiet in the great blue sea, the merry never has a moment of peace and quiet.

"Oi shitty gomu, how many times have I told you to not sneak meat out? Get over here!!"

The cook's anger filled screams rang clearly through the ship, not garnering much attention except a surprised squawk and the heavy thumping or dress shoes. The commotion continued for a full five minutes before they came to an abrupt stop followed by the familiar sound of barrels being thrown on the deck.

Seems like the hot tempered navigator put a stop to the nonsense. Grumbles about shitty gomus and annoying devil fruit eaters were heard and threats of no dinner were issued out and everything went peaceful again.

A shishishi was heard and the rubbery spring of a certain gomu gomu no rocket later, the rubber captain and sharpshooter huddled near the ship head and went about their hijinks. Stories of the great captain usopp-sama and an excited "Sugoi!!!" echoed throughout and a fishing challenge was issued.

The exasperated groan of the navigator and the love struck "Mellorine!!" that followed was all routine.

The hurried steps of the captain and sniper running around the deck and the shouts of joy and "Catch me if you can" did not seem out of place, and the poorly hidden whispers urging the rubber brat to get the sleeping swordsman that was the first mate to join in their shenanigans repeated like a cycle.

An attempt to wake the swordsman up, rewarded by a threatening glare and a tone that promised violence followed, but a simple utterance of a series of pleads by the strawhatted boy managed to get the reluctant first mate to entertain the two.

The soft murmuring of the waves and the shouts of "Nami-swan, idiots, food is ready!" seemed to frame the day perfectly.

The daily routine of the strawhats during times of peace were rare, but welcome. Considering the nonsense they get into usually, the navigator acknowledged, a soft warm smile making its way on to her face without her knowledge.

And she knew, she wouldn't change it for all the money in the world

* * *

**I have no idea how to write a peaceful story, but I did my best, takes place after just entering the grand line, so no robin and chopper.**


	5. E is for Effort

**A/N: Finally began writing a new chapter cause India is in lockdown, so I decided to get back to this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this Nami themed chapter, and please give me reviews on what I can improve and what you'll like to see! It keeps me going, lol.**

* * *

**E is for the effort they put in to understand her like no one else before...**

"Look, Bellmere-_san_! The first _mikan _of the season!"

The voice of an excited child Nami and the added cheer of her sister Nojiko sounded out. In their hands, a pretty orange sat nestled comfortably, framed by the cheerful grin of the orange haired girl. Bellmere simply smiled and patted the heads of the two girls who she considered her daughters.

"Uwahh! How pretty, _ne, _Nami, Nojiko?"

The two chuckled and nodded, smiling joyfully at the female marine.

"Days of peace are really wonderful, _na_?"

Nami closed her eyes and reminisced slightly about her days before Arlong, and wondered just why it felt so bittersweet, like the smell of ripe _mikan_. Maybe it has something to do with the trees on the deck, but it always made it smell...

_Like home._

Even if she felt content, the lingering hurt in her heart would not go away. But...

"N-Nami..."

The unusual stutter in her normally confident rubbery captain's voice startled her. She steeled herself for some or the other disaster that the entire crew probably assisted in, thanks to the nervous atmosphere of the rest of the crew as well.

"Go on Luffy. It's your fault in the first place." The grumpy swordsman nudged Luffy with the sheath of his precious white sword while the cook stubbed his cigarette with an equally worried look. Meanwhile the sniper was mumbling some absurd story while hiding behind the first mate.

Nami's face shadowed as she prepared herself for the worst, ready to dispel out her punches if they messed up royally.

"Umm.. Usopp and I were playing... And... umm... I accidentally... Umm.. I'm really, really sorry... Nami, we're umm.. sorry." Luffy trailed off, his hand holding something that Nami recognised very well. A bright, orange _Mikan._

A wave of immense surprise swept over her as she blinked slowly as her crewmates staring sheepishly at the ground, prepared for any punishment.

She felt like laughing out loud at their humongous concern for such a trivial item, something that Arlong and his buddies would ruin without any thought or remorse.

But she could see clearly, they understood how important the small orange groves were to her, and how they all treated it with utmost care. And they tried their very best to understand her attachment. A truly trying effort from such dumbasses indeed.

"_Mattaku, _it's the first _Mikan _of the season. You should have taken better care of it." She huffed out, a smile giving away her true feelings, as it widened as her crewmates visibly deflated.

"Days of peace are really wonderful, _ne._"

* * *

**A/N: Meeehhh. I procrastinated as usual, and still made a weird chapter. But, I wanted to show some love towards our adorable _koukaishi-san_. Now translations for some Japanese words just in case;**

**_Mikan-_ orange**

**_Mattaku- _God's sake (?) (rough translation)**


	6. F is for family

**A/N: I don't blame you if you think the stories are dry cause I have a lot of writer's block and absolutely no idea on what to write next, so I'll give my best. As always, criticisms, reviews and requests are appreciated!** **I also need more ideas so any help will be greatly appreciated!**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!!!!**

* * *

**F is for family which they are and always will be..**

When they look at Luffy they can see the person who they chose to follow, the person who is the human embodiment of happiness, and they know they will do everything to keep the stupid idiot of a childlike captain as happy as he can possibly be, for they cannot imagine a strawhat ship without the ball of joy that was their captain.

Except when they couldn't be there when it was one of the worst times of his life. When they couldn't be there when be needed them. They all felt like they failed him. The captain may have been a dumbass but he was always there for them when they needed him, but yet they couldn't be there when Luffy was horribly hurt and needed them? Why? Why were they not strong enough? Why couldn't they be there alongside him?

Why can't they be there for their family?

* * *

When they look at Zoro, they can see a person with more pride and loyalty than anyone else. They can see someone that is a necessary pillar, a silent guardian, the resident demon whose gaze silently tells everyone that he will look out for them. The first mate who won't accept you until you prove your loyalty. The lethargic swordsman who decides to sleep the entire day and can drink an entire country dry. A stupid first mate with no sense of direction on the sea. And they know, that the ship won't feel the same without the heavy thunks of barbells and a shillouette relaxing on the side. And they know, he will never fall. They will never let him fall.

Except when he does. Except when he came out of another battle covered in blood. Except that he did not get up. Except that he nearly died. Except that they let him fall. Except that they couldn't be there when their pillar needed them the most. Except when he saved them. Why? Why did he throw away his pride? Why couldn't they stop him?

Why couldn't they be strong enough for their family?

* * *

When they look at Sanji, they can see a man with values which he holds higher than his own life. A man who values his own chivalry higher than his pride. A man who acts like he dislikes the men and worships the ladies, but who in reality takes care of the entire crew no matter what his ideals are. Despite the fact that the cook and the first mate fight like cats and dogs they both care for each other as if they are siblings. And they know, that the cook will always be there in the galley, his jovial tones calling out to the ladies and scowling at the men, hiding the fact that he cares for all of them with his entire heart.

Except when he left. Except when he didn't trust them to take down a yonko. Except when he didn't think that they could stay with him no matter who he was. Except when he thought that they wouldn't accept him for who he was. Why?

Why couldn't their family trust them?

* * *

When they look at Nami, they can see someone with a stubborn will that won't break for anyone. A presence that is lovingly commanding, someone who knows the weather and the sea as well as the back of her hand. Someone who knows what she can do and exploits and manipulates situations to her own benefit, as well as for the benefit of her crew. Money hungry as she is, she values her crew more than anyone else. A woman who should truly be feared. And they know, she will always be there on their ship, shouting and commanding them in order to navigate the seas and keep the idiots on the crew alive. Shouting and reprimanding them, but laughing along with them all the same.

Except when she ran away. When she didn't think that they could save her from her suffering. Except when she truly managed to convince herself that she betrayed them. When she thought that they wouldn't accept her back. Except when she believed herself to not be good enough. Why?

Why couldn't they make their family happy?

* * *

When they look at usopp, they see a person capable of enrapturing anyone in his intricate tales which are so outlandish that they can only be considered lies. They look at a person who on the outside appears to be cowardly and weak. But they know that he is one of the bravest men they know. Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the conquest of it. They know that despite his protests and whining he will always stand up and fight against an enemy that threatens his crew. He may consider himself weak and useless and protest and try to run away, but when he knows that he is needed, he will stand his ground and fight the opponent no matter how scared he felt and how much he wants to run away. And they know that he will always be there, bragging and spinning up ridiculous stories that captures the attention of the captain and doctor and play games and cause a mayhem.

Except when his insecurity and cowardice got the best of him. Except when he tried to pick a fight with the captain. Except when he lets his personal feelings take over him without thinking it over. Except when he decided to fight the captain and leave. Why?

Why couldn't their family believe that they were telling the truth?

* * *

When they look at chopper, they see a reindeer who used to be lonely for the most of his life, treated as an outcast by others and feared as a monster. But they know that he's more than that. They know that behind the cute and fluffy exterior is one of the bravest souls that they have ever met. A creature that gives his all to treat and cure anyone that he feels is suffering. Someone that gives his all as a doctor, and will continue giving his all to fight for and alongside his family. And they will always expect him to be alongside them, throwing a fuss at even the slightest of injuries and admonishing the first mate for tearing off his bandages. They know that they can always count on him to be right next to them and cure their injuries no matter how bad they are and will always count on him. And he knows that they saved him. He finally found people that accepted him for who he is. People who didn't care if he was a monster. People who trusted him and people he will give is all for.

But when he get bruised and battered up fighting against one of the priests of a tyrannical dictator with a god complex who rules the sky, he feels like he let everyone down. He tried his best but he still had to blow the whistle to get more help. Why?

Why couldn't he be more strong for his family?

* * *

When they first saw robin, they saw someone they weren't quite sure if they could trust. A person who started off as an enemy and gave them quite a lot of trouble during the painful fight for Vivi's country. But Luffy wanted her on the crew, and captain's orders are absolute. So they trusted her. All except zoro. But that was routine. But as their time went by they felt themselves warming up to her, and truly felt that she was a part of their family. She slowly opened up more to them and integrated herself more. Skypiea got them closer and they were sure it would stay that way.

But as soon as they had a run in with the ice admiral, everything slowly but surely went to shit. Water 7 was a cluster fuck of disasters with usopp leaving and robin's disappearance. It got even worse when the cp 9 got involved and they learnt the truth about robin's desertion. And now they wanted her back. And they don't care what they have to do, even if they gain the fury of the world government they will get her back. Why? Why does this crew care so much for her? Why don't they just leave her? Why don't they hate her?

Why do they make her feel alive?

* * *

When they first saw Franky, they had a rather negative impression of him. After all, the bastard was the main reason that usopp left. If he hadn't sent his goons after the money the whole fiasco could have been avoided. They all wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him for messing with their family, and they would have, but that didn't happen because of certain circumstances. Franky didn't understand what the hell kind of reckless bastards decide to invoke the wrath of the world government to bring back one nakama. But he didn't hate it. No, he found it rather super if you ask him. Their bonds reminded him of the one he, Tom-san and baka-burg used to share earlier. Before the execution.

He didn't feel very super about stealing their money. And he would be a disgrace to men everywhere if he didn't make amends. So he fought alongside them and the crazy bastards actually managed to demolish enies lobby and the cp 9. Now that that was over with, he wanted to fight alongside them forever, but he couldn't leave his lackeys alone. But.. Maybe he could just build a ship for then and leave it at that. Maybe he didn't need anymore hope. But when he looks at the crew he wonders. Why? Why do they make him feel like he has hope?

Why does he want to be their family?

* * *

When they first met brook they were positively terrified to say the least. Now, strange shit was expected in the grand line. Hell, their crew was practically a circus in itself, but they sure as hell didn't expect the Florian triangle to be home to the literal definition of paranormal activity, but here they were. With their captain insisting on having a walking skeleton as their nakama. But for some reason the skeleton man refused and scurried away on the sea surface. But then the thriller bark saga happened with the entire crew fighting against something that could be described as a freak show at best, and then the monstrosity that was the continental puller known as oars with luffy's shadow decided to pummel the life out of them, he fought alongside them.

Maybe he tried to convince himself that it was just repayment for the green haired swordsman returning his shadow.

But when the first mate laid down his life for their captain, and the cook tried his level best to take it instead, he felt touched by the excessive loyalty displayed by the entire crew. None of them willing to give up their captain's head for their own. And then the fact that the first mate took all their captain's pain made him reminisce about his own long deceased crew. It made his heart ache— but he had no heart in the first place, Yohohoho! And when he finally asked to join the crew, and the conversation that followed, he wanted to know why. Why? Why do they make him feel whole again? Why do they remind him of days gone by?

Why do they give him hope again?

* * *

**A/N: This was the biggest pain in the ass to write since I wanted to go with the pov of the crew whenever someone gets heavily injured or tries to leave the crew. But then I realised that Franky and brook have never left the crew. And so, I decided to mix the feelings of the crew and the individual. It turned out angsty and bad anyways... Please give me more ideas and requests so that I can improve. **


	7. G is for Guardian

**A/N: Woohoo next chapter, wiggle~clap~clap. I decided to do this one about usopp. Cause why not? The last chapter was a big pain and this is 100% gonna be another pain to write. Usopp is for sure not in my list of favourite characters, but all strawhats need love, and sometimes usopp is rather cool. Reviews, requests and criticisms are appreciated and keep me going!**

**Also, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

**G is for the Great Guardian of the seas that Usopp vows to be.**

Usopp knows that he is weak. He always knew that. He knows that he isn't his father, running off to join the crew of an infamous pirate and become world famous. He knows that he isn't physically or mentally strong enough to fight some of the foes this godforsaken monster crew decides to pick a fight with. He knows that he is a coward.

Hell, if it were only him, Kuro would have taken over Syrup island by now and Kaya and him would be long gone. He couldn't even do anything to stop that asshole despite being acquainted to him for so many years. He couldn't believe how he didn't notice the man's "I'm clearly a villain" aura that he always carried around. And all it took was the arrival of those three weird pirates to save the day. Why had they invited him aboard? Was it because of his father? No, they wanted him aboard for some reason or the other.

Can he fit in?

* * *

Usopp had never fought someone properly before meeting these guys, and to be honest, he was absolutely shit scared if he had to fight. I mean, being a resident of a relatively peaceful village is a bit disadvantageous at times. He didn't understand how these people were a-okay with getting hurt. Hell, he was so glad to find a comrade in Nami, another relatively normal person. The other two, their captain Monkey D Luffy and— he shivers— the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, were monsters. There was no beating around the bush about that observation.

But when they knocked up on the sea restaurant Baratie, and got caught up in the shit storm by fighting Don Krieg, he cursed himself multiple times for his own bad luck. Who the hell with any sense of self preservation decides to pick a fight with the dude who is known as THE big bad of the east blue??!! And if that wasn't bad enough, the dude known as **THE** greatest swordsman pulled up and chopped a freaking ship in **HALF.** What the hell kinda monster do you have to be? And why the hell is zoro deciding that this dude was the best person to pick a fight with? Why the hell is everyone around him so reckless??? Is everyone trying to meet death early? The great captain usopp knows for sure that this is a bad idea, and the great captain usopp has fought sea kings before.

Why did zoro decide to fight this scary warlord of doom? And he knows that zoro won't win. It doesn't take someone with advanced fighting sense to see that this dude is a dangerous bastard. Hell, zoro knows that he himself won't win. Then why did he challenge him? Even if he knew it would end in zoro nearly getting sliced in half, as it was now. Zoro knew he wouldn't win, but he still decided to go through. He could have backed out of his dream. Hell, he should've backed out of his dream. And usopp had never been more scared before, and usopp knew that he had been scared a lot. But this was on another level. Joining the crew made him feel like a part of a family again, and he felt the pain of nearly losing a family member, someone he cared for again.

He didn't understand it. If zoro had backed down and decided to ignore hawk eyes, he still could have walked away and not be given that horrible gaping wound that showed his insides clearly. And the impromptu surgery that he, Johnny and yosaku performed was extremely haphazard, but it was good enough for the time being. But still, he had no idea how zoro could survive that much pain. Just looking at it he could tell that nearly nobody could survive that wound, and the man had even earned the acclamation and respect of freaking hawk eyes mihawk. Why didn't he run away? How did he not flinch when the greatsword cleaved his chest like butter?

He had heard Luffy and zoro speak of their ambitions many times before, but he never knew how far they were willing to go through it. Sure, it sounded nice and all in stories, all macho and fierce, the standard, "I'd rather die than give up my dream" type, the definition of man's romance. He didn't expect them to actually go that far, accept death instead of a missed opportunity. If you asked him, he agreed with the blonde cook they were trying to recruit on the fact that living another day is better than dying trying to achieve your dream. And as soon as the bounty Hunter duo pulled zoro out of the water, his words did not curse his opponent, or his luck, but strive to be better, and perhaps pledge his complete loyalty to Luffy. Before meeting them, he would have never considered meeting people so determined to achieve such absurd goals that they would put their lives on it.

Does he deserve to be on the same ship as them?

He also wanted to have a grand ambition like Luffy and zoro, one that he could proudly say that he would put his life on the line to achieve. But he didn't have such an ambition yet. Maybe... Just maybe if he stayed with them a bit longer, fight alongside them a bit more, maybe he too will be able to fight for his own grand dreams.

_God usopp, the individual who saved the people of dressrosa from their fate of forever being trapped in a toy's body._

* * *

He always assumed that him and Nami were peas in the same pod. Both of them were just normal people sailing alongside abnormal monsters. And now they added one more to the crew. Another one who is strong and determined, another one to make usopp feel a tad bit insecure.

Like he's just a pretender.

But when they arrived at Arlong park and the blue haired girl who addressed herself as nami's sister told them about her circumstances, usopp had never felt more tiny than he did. How could someone survive through so much agony and pain at such a young age? How can someone still fight for something that they themselves feel is hopeless?

And here he was. Someone who didn't fight anyone properly, ever. And there she was, putting up with so much pain, hatred and sadness. He knows that he's weak. But he will still fight. He will still fight for the people he cares for.

Goddamn, that fishman is scary. Crap, is he coming here now? Oh shit, shit!

Wow. His entire body fucking hurts like all hell, but he feels accomplished. He finally fought someone, hell, he fought a fishman, someone who is said to be 10 times stronger than a normal human and he won. He really hadn't expected to win, but now he knows what he'll do from now on. This duel was just the start of the great captain usopp-sama's many victories. He will fight alongside them, for them, in his own special way.

_The king of snipers, sogeking, the one who burnt the flag of the world government._

* * *

Pretend, pretend away little mouse, hide your insecurities deep down. But be careful, as you may fall apart.

He knows that he is not his father, he knows that he isn't brave. He knows that he is a coward, a liar, and he is also a pretender.

And if you pretend long enough, you can turn those lies into truths.

Here at the grand line, many people crash and sink, but it's the sea of dreams, the sea of adventure.

_"I'll be the pirate king!"_

_"__I'll be the greatest swordsman."__"_

_"__I will draw a map of the world."_

"_I'll find all blue!"_

_"I-I'll__ become a great guardian of the seas!"_

For this is the sea where the greatest of dreams lie waiting, and those with resolve come out on the top.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, this was a pain to write, but I did my best. Next chapter will be H. If you like this chapter, leave a review, and if you want me to write a request do go ahead!_**


	8. H is for Hope

**A****/N: Uwah, a new chapter? Have I finally gotten inspiration? Is my work gonna be better? Oh, hell no. Nothing can achieve that. So I decided to do one on law, jinbe**. **I was gonna do wano as well but was like nah. Though you have the latest manga chapter referenced here.**

**DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, OTHERWISE I'D BE THE PIRATE KING.**

* * *

**H is for Hope...**

In just a few more days, law will die. It is what he's planned, and he sure as hell likes his plans to go without a hitch. And along with his death, he's gonna drag down the pink flamingo bastard is going to go down with him. And he is sure that it will happen, with help from this rambunctious crew he allied with.

How one crew can have so little worries, and generally not give a fuck about anything is beyond him.

The entire crew is borderline crazy, he decides, and is satisfied with his decision. Dressrosa will 100% not end with him getting out alive, but it will end up with taking down that bastard he decided to kill since childhood.

_For Cora-san._

Something tells him that the cheery feather adorned man who took care of him would disapprove, but he ignored it. His new allies seem to have not grasped the severity of the situation, and he momentarily curses himself for allying with the most unpredictable crew on the grand line.

He can only tolerate three of the asinine crew, but doesn't want to form bonds. He will not be here for long. He sure as hell can't tolerate Mugiwara-ya though.

Roronoa-ya seems to be the least bothered out of them all. He supposes that being the first mate of the stupidest person on the four seas requires one to be reckless. Nico-ya and kuroashi-ya seem unbothered as well. The entire crew is off the rails.

He will die soon. The soft ringing slowly gets louder, but he ignores it. He will always ignore it.

This crew really has no sense of danger...

And unfortunately, this turned out worse than he planned. Getting one upped by the smiling bastard and getting a pain in the ass admiral involved was NOT part of his plan. But do they care? Nope.

Roronoa-ya and Mugiwara-ya cheerily carry on a conversation while he's being held as a skateboard, talking about random shit while doflamingo's forces surround them.

Did roronoa-ya really just kick dellinger into machvise? And did it seriously just work? What the actual fuck is wrong with this crew?

Neither of them seem to worried about anything under the sun and they just think forward. Are they seriously expecting to finish this without a hitch?

For fuck's sake, he needs to find doflamingo and take him down with him.

Oh god, he regrets allying with them.

He will die in some time.

The ringing slowly gets louder, and he pays it no mind. He doesn't need to. He doesn't want it to deviate him from his goal.

If you told him that they would take down doflamingo and he would still be alive by the end of the whole ordeal, he would laugh.

And he sure as hell doesn't believe it now. He's still alive, and doflamingo is down. The feathery bastard is going all the way to impel down, and the marines are not catching them.

The ringing stops. It stopped the moment he took down doflamingo, the moment he let go of the heaviness in his heart. The moment he felt a will to live.

All because of this stupid, idiotic, reckless crew.

He knows that being with them for too long will probably make him go insane. But it makes him feel lighter. Like when he was with cora-san.

The ringing changes into a soft, familiar laughter that he heard in his childhood, a tone that no longer carried sadness and heaviness. Cora-san is happy.

He feels lighter, but there's no reason to smile.

He can't believe that the most ridiculous crew gave him something he thought he had lost years ago.

_Hope._

* * *

Fishman island has always been plagued by pain. Fishmen hunted for slavery like objects, treated less than human. Why? They didn't understand it. They don't understand why people treat each other differently based on appearance. After all, they're all born on the same sea. So why? Why are humans so insistent on proving their superiority?

So much oppression, so much tyranny. At the hands of the tenryuubito, the slave traders, the _humans._ But they were stronger. What made these humans think so highly of themselves? Years of oppression and hatred gives rise to hatred. And jinbe knows that no matter how much people like the sun pirates try, or people like otohime give their all to try and bridge the gap between the two species, the hatred and distrust will never go away. That is just how it is.

The name of whitebeard protected them for a long time, making people run away due to fear of invoking the wrath of Edward Newgate. That was, until marineford occurred. The death of whitebeard produced ripples throughout the world, and left fishman island without a protector.

The world is unfair, oh so unfair.

They needed protection, so they took up another yonko's rule. Big mom. Jinbe can safely say that this was a bad decision, but like everyone else, he has no choice.

The world is hardly fair.

Fishman island will always sway due to the decisions of the world, always be plagued by hatred and insecurity. The divide between fishmen and humans is deep, and for every person like otohime and fisher tiger, there are many others who are fed up of living in fear. Who decide to oppress the humans instead.

Hate gives rise to hate. And jinbe knows that the divide can't be removed so soon.

Oh how wrong he is.

He would not have imagined the divide to shatter like glass just because of a certain crew, a pirate crew no less. And that man, Monkey D Luffy, a man who he has seen at his lowest, somehow managed to bring them all together. They don't want to be seen as heroes, for they are pirates.

Something that both the captain and first mate support with extremely unnatural and similar definitions.

Reckless idiots who pick a fight with an emperor as soon as entering the new world.

Reckless idiots who fight for their home without even knowing anything about the deep scars of hatred.

Reckless idiots who don't give a damn about public appearances.

_"__Are we good or evil? That is something you have to decide for yourselves.__"_

_"Join our crew Jinbe!!"_

Oh and how he wants to. But he can't. Not right now. Big mom protects this country. Maybe... Maybe in the distant future. Maybe he might join.

The hope they offer them is scary, dare he say frightening, but it feels so refreshing, so joyous. Makes them feel _similar._

It hurts, but in a good way. Maybe he will join them. Maybe these are the people fishman island needs. _Nakama._

_"There's no way a man that intends to join the crew of the pirate king will cower before a mere yonkou."_

For Luffy is the man who will become the pirate king.

_"Wuhahaha, sorry for the little monologue, Luffy, as promised I came back alive!"_

And he will stand alongside the pirate king. For he is the one who gives them hope.

* * *

**I was thinking bout doing wano as a part of the "hope" title as well, but decided against it. So we instead got law and jinbe. Yayy**


	9. I is for Ignorance

**A/N: I'm finally writing a chapter on our darling archeologist Nico robin. And since it's robin, it's gonna be angsty. But when are my chapters not angsty? So we got a lotta work to do. Likes, reviews and follows are greatly appreciated and they keep me going!**

* * *

**I is for Ignorance that is usually bliss.**

Nico Robin knows her life is a living nightmare. She is a demon, a monster, a scholar of the island of outlaws, O'Hara. An island wrongly persecuted due to invoking the anger of the world government. But no one knows the truth. And no one will accept the truth as this world is ruled by fear.

Ignorance is bliss.

Ever since the fateful day of the buster call, the death of jaguar d Saul, and her meeting with aokiji, her life has been a living hell. But she will not complain. She will laugh like Saul told her to do. _She will put up a façade._ She lives like a criminal, siding with outlaws, and villains, using them when they have the impression that they're using her. All to find out the truth. The truth of the void century, the reason they were massacred like animals. That is her only wish. She doesn't want to live.

She doesn't know why aokiji saved her. Why he let her go. Why he doesn't pursue her. Maybe, just maybe, he feels guilty, like he's shackled by his duty. He should have killed her. Why did he not kill her? It would have been easier if he killed her.

Ignorance is bliss.

When crocodile approaches her with a proposal, she is hesitant at first. The man is cunning and calculating, and can get rid of her if she isn't careful enough. But he won't try anything until he finds the ancient weapon pluton. Robin hates the idea, hates that she needs to help this man get a hold of a weapon of mass destruction, a weapon that the oharan scholars have their life to keep safe. But if she manages to find something else, the poneglyph leading to the truth, she will risk it. Even if it isn't the object she was searching for, she can die at his hands, without telling him about the existence of pluton. She doesn't need to live. Living is a sin for a creature like her. She was born to die.

_Ignorance is bliss._

It's all for nothing. The past god knows how many years of suffering is all for nothing. She lost. Again. This isn't the road poneglyph. It's the location and existence of pluton. Once again, her existence is just a curse. But atleast she can die now. Unhappy, bitter, and unaccomplished, but atleast she can die. Her death will be a blessing to the world. Crocodile seems pissed, and she feels just an inkling of smugness at the frustration of the man. Atleast she protected pluton. Atleast she did one thing.

She can finally die.

But once again, her plans get foiled. It seems like fate is once again deciding to torture her. Is she not even allowed to die? But that is a question for later. The main question is why did the strawhatted boy save her? She understands the need to save the king, but why did he grab her as well? She's the enemy, for crying out loud, a villain, a creature that only deserves death, a person that turned this country into hell, yet he still saved her. But she's a demon who doesn't deserve to live. But now she has nothing to do, nowhere to go. Maybe she'll go onto their ship. Whether the kill her or let her join is up to them. She is now their responsibility. She doesn't deserve to live. So why did he save her?

_Ignorance is sometimes bliss._

She will never admit that she wants a reason to live, any string that she can grab onto to feel alive. She has been plagued by sadness and the frustrating fact that the people close to her have a habit of dying for far too long. She was just a child when she saw the horrors of the buster call, and Saul being frozen. She didn't understand why aokiji let her go. Why he says and does the things he does. What he truly meant. For being such a smart person, she truly is ignorant.

As she stands in front of the building of justice, enies lobby in pieces, facing the six members of the crew that willingly raided the stronghold of the world government for one measly crew member, she finally realises.

_"I want to live!"_And as they smirk at her admission, and continue to wreck havoc and demolish CP 9 to get her back, she finally, finally feels alive.

"_It seems that you have finally found your place."_A place she can call home_,_ where she can finally feel like she belongs._"There is no one in the world who is truly born alone!"_She is no longer alone,_"Once you find them, live together with them."_

Now she has people who she can call family, people she will achieve her dream alongside,

_"Ohara is not forgotten."_And _Live._ All her life, she felt that the ignorance of others is bliss, and now she realises, that she was the ignorant one all along.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh!!! Poor robin, honestly. I wanted to try and make it light-hearted but robin's story is not one of sunshine and rainbows. Also, I had to give out a lot of shout-outs to aokiji, because Kuzan is my favourite admiral, hands down. And he truly is a foster father to robin.**


	10. J is for Jolly Jokes and shanties

**A/N: ****I just realised that I need to give the crew members that joined later some love, since my chapters only centre around the east blue ****group. So here ya go, a chapter related to our second newest member, brook and it's his pov! But he's already too old to be considered new, Yohohoho!**

* * *

**J is for Jokes and Jolly shanties.**

"Laughter is the best medicine", so goes the saying that is very well known. And that is not to say that it may not be the case, but when you're a pirate sailing a sea that shifts weathers at the drop of a hat, you're usually going to need more than laughter.

But that doesn't mean you need to be a stiff rock all the time, why, what's a pirate crew without a lot of singing and dancing and general rambunctiousness?

And the rumbar pirates prided themselves on their music. Music that can sway a person's soul, evoke a flurry of emotions, make one truly _understand_ the spirit of the tune.

And laughter and songs are the spirit of a pirate after all.

_Yohohoho, yo ho ho ho,_

_Yohohoho, yo ho ho ho._

However while the grand line is the sea of dreams, it has also crushed the hopes of many. And every crew hopes not to end up at the bottom of the sea. But things don't always end up like one wishes it to, does it?

_Binksu no sake wo,_ _todoke__ ni yuku yo,_

The sea is cruel and fair at the same time. No matter how strong you may be, the sea eventually claims you. Such is the life of a pirate. Diseases, injuries, being fugitives, it's all a pirate's life.

_Umikaze, kimakase, namimakase,_

_Shio No Mukou De, Yuuhi wo sawagu,_

_Sora nya, wa wo kaku Tori no uta._

And everyone just grabs on to the inkling of hope that it won't be them on the bottom of the sea floor. That maybe, just maybe, they might be one of the few that overcome the odds.

Just maybe, they'll still be together to the end.

Just maybe, it won't be them.

Just maybe, they'll live to tell the tale of them conquering the grand line, get back to their close ones, and fulfill promises.

Just maybe they'll reach the familiar welcoming harbour of their own village.

Just maybe the sea will let them live.

_Sayonara minato, tsumugi no Sato yo_

_Don to icchou utao funade no uta,_

_Kinpa ginpa mo, shibuki ni kakete,_

_Oretachya yuku zo umi ni kagiri._

But the sea is relentless, and is just in it's judgement. No matter who you are, the sea will drag you down just the same.

Even if you're near death after a long battle, even if you have no hope to live, the sea will not pity you, and drag you down just the same.

But they are pirates, and pirates know to accept when their lives are offered to the sea. They know when they're not going to see another sunrise, they know when they're never going to laugh again, they know that they're not going to be spared.

But in those times, all you have to do is laugh. Cause pirates are stubborn, and will not go down upset, but cheering and singing, waiting for the sea to swallow them up.

_Binksu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,_

_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku,_

_Nami wa Makura ni, negara wa fune yo_

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokura_

_Arashi wa Kita zo, senri no Sora ni,_

_Nami ga odoru drama narase,_

_Okubyoukaze ni, fukakerya saigo,_

_Asu ga asahi ga nai ja nashi,_

Dancing and singing till you die, a song filled with sorrow and grief, but a musician doesn't let it affect his performance, and plays the merry tune, even as the singing and cheering slowly, but surely reduces, one by one. Even if your orchestra is slowly but surely reducing, until it is a quartet, you play. A trio, you still continue, a duo, and finally a solo.

You still play and laugh. Because that is the life of a pirate.

Even if you roam about the Florian triangle for 50 years as a soul, you continue to be cheery, even if you are a skeleton, you crack jokes and play. For you are a pirate.

For what is a pirate without laughter and melodies?

Even if you will not see them again. Even if you never are able to fulfill your promise. You will push through, for you are still alive. Well, undead, but it has the same sentiment.

And you will play that jolly tune, hidden in the shadows of the Florian triangle, hoping to recover the lost shards of a family.

And if a ray of light shines through, giving you some inkling of hope, a small, tiny, but so significant light, would you take it? Would you try to reform what you had once before?

Knowing that you may lose it all again?

_Binksu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,_

_Kyou wa asu ka to yoi no yume,_

_Te wo furu Kage ni,_

_mo aenai yo,_

_Nani wo kyokuyou, asu mo tsukuyo,_

But what is a pirate's life without risks?

And as you look at the grinning boy hanging over your piano, reaching out an arm, an offer to give you back what you once lost, you know that all the suffering and loneliness of the past 50 years can all be erased if you just take his hand.

And everything you felt was impossible has now been renewed, blinding, bright, and unrelenting, just like the spirit of the man who you are willing to calm your captain.

And maybe, holding on to that small wish of conquering the sea isn't that bad after all.

_Binksu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo,_

_Don to icchou utao unaba no uta,_

_Douse dare demo, itsuka wa hone yo,_

_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraebanashi._

And you can finally be alive. Ah, but you're already dead, Yohohoho!

And this crew, small as it is, will one day conquer the sea.

And you are proud to call yourself their nakama.

_"Ah! My tears can't stop flowing, but it's not like I have any eyes! Because I'm just bones! Yohohoho!"_

Because what make you alive is not bodily organs or muscles, but your soul.

* * *

**Wowza, I procrastinated a lot and made a bad chapter by essentially dissecting binksu no sake. But here ya go, brook pov.****I tried something new and this is how it turned out. So please critique and suggest so I can improve.**


	11. K is for Katanas

**Time for some first mate of the pirate king and first mate of the next pirate king angst. Because I cannot write a story without angst because my writing style is amateurish and lazy. So like, here you go! reviews, criticisms, favourites and requests are Greatly appreciated and keep me going!**

* * *

**K is for the Katanas which he forgets to dodge.**

_Schwing!_

The sharp sound pierces through the air, making the animals observing the debacle flinch violently. But it stops just short of the opponent, never really connecting, or intending to connect.

A deep sigh escapes from the wielder, the sabre being sheathed. The same thing had occurred five times already, and despite the boy learning observation haki, he still refused to shield himself against Katanas, and other sharp objects. This is a rather major problem since the child is rubber, and sharp objects will for sure damage him.

"Luffy. Why did you forget to dodge. Again." Rayleigh asks, hoping to finally ingrain in the boy's head that he needs to dodge the weapons properly.

"Hm? Ummmm.. I don't know!" The boy answered cheerily, completely oblivious to the seriousness of his inaction.

"You need to dodge, otherwise you'll end up impaled on a sword. Haven't I told you that already, Luffy?"

"But.. Zoro usually handles that."

"He won't be there all the time."

The sentence always leaves Rayleigh's mouth with a bitter taste. A bitter truth. Despite the captain and the first mate usually being inseparable, there are times when you need to know that the won't always be together.

It's a harsh, bitter truth, but he needs to tell Luffy already. Needs to ingrain it in his mind to not be so dependent. Wishes, _hopes _that the fate of his crew doesn't carry on to theirs.

But most importantly, he needs to teach them to be strong without each other. Even if it is just a farce.

Even if they are a family.

All good things come to an end.

Luffy pouts slightly, but heeds Rayleigh's advice, letting his reflexes take control. Allowing himself to dodge the swords, albeit reluctantly. It takes time, but he learns to avoid them. Even if his reaction is delayed a bit.

Rayleigh knows that two years is not long enough to forget the bonds and habits they gained. But he needs them to be able to function without each other, so that they don't fall apart. Like them.

He needs Luffy to know. The bond between a captain and first mate is like no other.

Selfishly hope that they stick together. Forever. No matter what happens.

"But Rayleigh, you don't understand. He's_ zoro. _He will be there no matter what. _He's zoro._"

Yes, Rayleigh knows. He's the first mate, the one Luffy trusts implicitly. A bond that will last for centuries.

Because even after all the years that have passed, he still looks up to the same sky they sailed under, the same sea they conquered, but just without his captain.

Even now he expects to hear the cheers and pandemonium of his crew, the familiar laughter and songs.

It is in the past now. Because all good things come to an end.

But he still expects his captain to rush into a battle with the same recklessness as before.

Even if all good things come to an end.

For people don't die when they are killed. They die when they are forgotten.

Maybe there is a bit of merit in living longer. Just a little bit more.

Who cares if all good things come to an end?

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter done! I literally have to give so much credit to @akurosa cause they gave me the idea of the entire book lol. **


	12. L is for the Lion and the Lamb

**I think I've fallen into a major creative block. I haven't been able to draw or write or find enjoyment in anything, but I'm sure it's just another blank phase. Like the one's that leave you empty, faceless. I'll try not to let it affect my work, so be warned if it gets angsty too quickly. Not that it wasn't angsty lol.**

* * *

**L is for the lion that serves in place of the lamb.**

Merry is family. Merry is nakama. Merry is irreplaceable. Like everything in the mind of their childish captain, merry won't leave. Merry will be alongside them forever.

The peaceful lamb from the seas of East blue, unexposed to the horrors and harshness of the grand line. A delicate lamb, innocent and sweet.

It shouldn't have been too unexpected that she didn't survive the seas.

It shouldn't have, but humans don't like to grasp the concept of impermanence. Who wants to think about something close to you not existing anymore?

Even if they know not everything will be steadfast, immortal, undying. Even them.

But they are selfish. And merry knows, and merry is proud. Merry knows that even the seas will bow down to her crew, even if she is unable to stand by them.

The pirate king's crew deserves a ship that is able to survive the merciless sea, and she is simply not durable enough. But how will they react? How will they deal when one of their nakama simply cannot go on?

She will not think about it. Not worry about it as of now. Even if her mast and hull creaks and cracks sickeningly, she will serve her captain till her demise.

She tries to pour it all into the shipwright, sitting next to usopp, hoping, _wishing _that the miserable clunks of the klabautermann's hammer carried on her message. Even if she holds a slight grudge towards him for the whole fiasco, she has a slight inkling that maybe this man is another lost soul that would be moved by her crew.

She cannot, _will not _reveal this to her crew, since she needs to be strong. You cannot let your crew down.

_Please, please understand._

The smell of burning wood wafts in the air, the melancholy heavy. She has no time. She will die. But she is happy. Happy that she could help her crew one last time, be alongside them. She is a strawhat as well, even if she is just a ship.

They scream and cry, apologise, but merry doesn't need that. She loves them, and they don't need to apologise. As long as they are nakama, she doesn't need apologies.

_"I was always happy. Because I was with you."_

* * *

A shipwright should know exactly what to do to accommodate the interests of his clients. And Franky is not just any shipwright, he is the one who is going to build a ship for the pirate king.

A ship steady and steadfast, helping them in their future journeys like the previous ship hoped to do.

A lamb. Sweet and innocent, protected by the crew.

But the grand line is unforgiving, a lamb, no matter how loved, simply cannot thrive.

Franky needs to build a ship that will protect them, sail alongside them to the end of the world, because that is what the ship asked him to do.

And who knows, he may even include the remaining pieces of the cremated boat. A _super _ship such as her deserves to be respected after all.

He will not replace her.

Instead, the thousand sunny will be a ferocious lion, ripping through their enemies and sail them to the top, for that is the only path for their crew. The conquerors of the sea.

He hopes that the lamb is proud.

* * *

**Another angsty chapter done. I hope you all enjoy this, because my brain is turning to stone. As always, reviews criticisms and favourites are appreciated and keep me going!**


	13. M is for Monster

**Heyo everyone! So, I forgot that I haven't updated this series for a few days, and finally decided to get started. But as usual, writing a pov of a character that I haven't designed is a chore. I'm actually planning to write another series once wano finishes but that is gonna take some time. But anyways, here you go, the next chapter, for chopper. As always, kudos, comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated and keep me going! **

* * *

M is for monster…

_ "Did you know, the Jolly Roger is a symbol of strength against all odds?"_

Drum was a cold, miserable, desolate island. A winter island on the grand line, ruled over by a tyrannical, selfish leader whose only concern was himself. But despite this, Drum island was home, a country whose people whose hearts carried a deep sickness.

Chopper didn't understand, didn't get what made him a monster, a monster to get shot at, and a monster to be ostracised. Is it because his nose was blue? Yes, that must be it. But he could at least try to understand, try to grasp the meaning for the man who saved him.

Doctor Hiluluk was eccentric, rather reckless and a general oddball. Not a day passed that they didn't get blown away due to an explosion, chased by the royal army, or even get screamed at by the general public they accidentally terrorised. But Chopper can respect the man's perseverance, for he is the one who told him that there is a cure for all diseases. His name, a name lovingly given by the man who he considers his only family, _Tony Tony Chopper_, because his antlers are strong enough to fell trees, made him feel warm inside, a soft flame in the cold island of drum.

He did not expect everything to end up like it did, in smoke, flames and regret.

He tried to save Hiluluk, he really did, but he was too late. And when he arrived, all he was greeted was by an explosion, his only family going up in flames, and the scornful, mocking laughter of the pig they considered a ruler.

Maybe a monster will never have friends after all.

He lived the next six years alone with doctorine, learning "real" medicine, for he had come to terms with the fact that he will never have _nakama_. Even if it hurts, it's a bitter pill that must be swallowed.

He never really expected to be taken in by humans, a pirate crew nonetheless.

They were a weird bunch, for even after they found out he could talk, they still pursued him to convince him to join the crew. He wanted to, he really did, but they were humans, and he was a monster, and his nose was blue. They couldn't get along, there was just no way.

But when the menace known as Wapol came back to wreck havoc and attempt to take down doctor's flag, the strawhat man protected doctor's flag, without even knowing the significance of it.

For some reason, the presence of the strawhat gave him a small inkling of courage, a presence that made him feel like he could take down any enemy.

He did not expect the strawhat to take down Wapol with such ease, without any consideration of the terror the island had to face under his rule, just simply got rid of him, as if he was merely a flea.

But he was a monster, and they were humans, and his nose was blue. There's no way they can get along.

It doesn't matter to them whether you're a monster, cursed or a demon. _Nakama are simply Nakama._ Who cares what you are?

The sea is where he's headed to, for he is now a pirate, flying under a jolly roger, with people who he can consider family.

And underneath the cold, miserable sky, the soft pink of the sakura glows, reminding chopper that there is no sickness that cannot be cured, no one that is born alone.

Maybe being a monster isn't so bad after all, as long as he does what he can do, he is doing his part.

_ "If I can be of any help, I'll even become a real monster!"_

* * *

** I actually had a really hard time writing this since I was unable to form the progression and mood properly. The Drum island saga was a pain to write and imagine in a written form, and I am not very happy with this, but I had no other ideas. **


	14. N is for Nightmares

**Heyo everyone! So I finally got off my ass and decided to write a new chapter. This one is probably going to be another messy edition, but I've starting writing drafts so at least I can hope to find less grammar mess-ups than usual. This time it's nightmares, ie, traumatic experiences for the strawhats. Kudos, comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated, and keep me going!**

**N is for Nightmares…**

* * *

It burnt.

Like nothing ever before.

How many times has he seen this exact same imagery? Probably every night, but it still hurt as much as the first time. The vivre card fizzling away, just like Ace, the hole in his chest sizzling, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the air. Just like that day. And then the hurt, the pain, the despair. The day Ace died, a small piece of him died as well.

It's a dream. Luffy knows that it's a dream, but the pain and regret don't go away, no matter how many times he tells himself that. The magma charred wound, the smell of blood and the final words he ever heard from his brother continue to replay in his mind. Luffy hates it, hates the same feeling of powerlessness take over, the same desperation during marineford seep through. He had grown stronger, so why did it still haunt him?

Every night, the story is the same. A horrible nightmare, followed by a vicious jolt that shakes him awake. No one holds it against him. So he grabs a blanket and pillow and trudges out, hoping that the cold sea air stops the sizzling, burning feeling.

* * *

A promise.

A promise that he continues to fight to fulfill.

Who knew that something could end so soon? Nightmares as a concept are entirely alien to zoro. He didn't have much that he regrets. But despite that she always appears, exactly the way she was, smiling with that cheeky, confident grin and still mocking him in a voice that held no spite, someone that may have will been his sister.

She could have, no, should have become an amazing swordsman, someone whose name reaches the heavens! But alas, the world is hardly fair. Something so trivial as a stumble down the stairs took her away in the blink of an eye, breaking the promise that Zoro expected to never be broken. He never understood why they treated her as if she were a delicate flower, when in reality she was as strong as an oak.

He still despises the stairs, still hates the painful twinge in his heart, hates the way his eyes open to a reality without her. The cold night air helps a bit, helps soothe the anger and betrayal.

And it isn't long before he sees Luffy trudge out with a pillow towards the deck.

* * *

The smell of ripe oranges. Followed by gunshots.

Then screams.

Even in her dreams, long after she became free, Nami can still feel the fear, the hatred, the grief that Arlong brought, the blood curdling laugh of the man that brought hell upon their heads. The screams and cries of both her and Nojiko, drowned out by the cackling of the monster that killed Bellmere.

She knows, knows very well that she is free, free as the wind, the sky, the weather, but despite that the regret still threads it's way into her dreams, reminding her of her weakness. But she's strong now, she has friends that will help her on every step, she isn't alone anymore. But regret doesn't go away, neither does hatred.

The cold air feels welcoming, guiding her outside, as if the sea is attempting to console them. She sees the captain and first mate, already outside, and joins. Such nights are regular after all.

* * *

He's a pretender.

A simple liar, a coward, a wimp.

Usopp knows that he isn't brave, knows that he's a coward, a normal human among literal monsters. Hell, everything this crew does is a nightmare for him! But sometimes the nightmares delve deeper, hurt him a bit more than surface level. Dreams about things that he's very convinced might as well happen.

Whispers of his insecurity, the way he left the crew, disrespected luffy and ran away. He knows that it shouldn't eat him up inside like this, shouldn't make him so pissed off at himself, but it isn't like that. The way his cowardice makes him want to go back in time and reprimand himself, makes his chest heavy with guilt, everything makes him feel miserable, despondent. But he's stronger now. He is braver, he is the great captain usopp who will fight tooth and nail for his crew! But the dreams haunt him, thickly, heavily, as is the case with such nights.

And the cold sea is just a backdrop for the way the others on the deck huddle together, gesturing him to join, for such nights are commonplace.

* * *

It hurts like hell.

It always did, but he never tried to show it.

Sanji knew he wasn't like his siblings, clearly. His "father" and "siblings" made it pretty obvious the entire time. But he tried to not hold it against them. After his mother died, his sister was pretty much the only thing he had close to a family. But Zeff on the other hand, he was the only father that sanji will consider his own. But of course, the nightmares don't give a shit about that, they somehow always manage to conjure up the same image and feeling of the sandy, barren island, with no food, or water, just waiting for death to take him.

The empty, grueling feeling of starvation, the only way to get out was just like the last. Eating the remaining supplies Zeff had left while Zeff ate his own leg. There was no playing around, no simplification or sugar coating of the reality. The moment that modeled his entire lifetime worth of ideals was filled with the regret of seeing the only man he considered a father losing his main source of fighting. The guilt, the hollowness of the starvation linger around.

But the cold night provides a slight bit of relief, along with the others huddled up on the deck, welcoming him. It was just part of a routine after all.

* * *

Lonely.

That's all there was to it. It was simply lonely.

The smell of gunpowder wafting in the air, the loud explosion, and the disgusting laughter echoing in the air, in his dreams. All followed by what felt like the weight of the world falling down on his heart like a heavy anvil. For some reason, all the pain and suffering comes back up in his dreams, not letting go of his past mistakes. Because that's what Chopper felt it was. A mistake, one that cost his father figure his life.

It doesn't go away, no matter how happy he is with his crew, no matter how much he loves them, his past haunts him closely, coming up in his dreams, the explosion ringing continuously over and over again. Apparently, the entire crew have such dreams too, so Chopper knows that it isn't just him, it isn't just him who was too powerless, who regretted his past.

The crew are out on the deck, quiet and peaceful, and Chopper runs over to join them, snuggling up in Zoro's haramaki. The cold sea reminding him of Drum island somehow.

* * *

Destruction.

The only thing visible being the angry flames lapping up the island, swallowing it whole in a sea of fire as far as the eye could see.

Robin has seen everything. She has seen destruction of life, bodies of children littering the land, she had seen meaningless massacres and annihilation, the ruins of battle. Every time, she convinces herself that she has grown stronger, that the images of war won't inch their way back, won't bother her anymore, won't remind her of the burning city of O'hara. And every time she is proven wrong.

Flames and ice. The crashes and booms of hundreds of cannonballs erasing the only home she ever had. The agonised screams of the people echoing in the distance. Only this time, there was no path of ice that led her to choose a new life, just fire. The memory of the buster call still remains fresh in her memory, the fiery destruction that will never truly go away. Even after her crew picked a fight against the world government, she feels like she truly doesn't belong, like she's too much of a broken person for this crew.

But her crewmates have nights like this too, and they invite her to join them, the cold night removing traces of the fateful day from her subconscious. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

It just hurt.

Really, truly hurt.

Even the feeling of half his bones and organs crushing under the weight of the sea train couldn't compare. After all, physical injuries can be fixed by whacking a mechanical part here or there, but there was no amount of cola that could fix an injury of the heart.

The World Government, Tom-san, Pluton, everything was just a gigantic shitshow fueled by the greed of the lazy, power hungry nobles. Franky learnt soon enough that the world is messed up, and that the true filth is sitting at the top, controlling them. Gunshots ringing, bodies thudding to the ground, the agonized screams of both him and Iceburg, all just a part of a usual bad night. He has gotten more or less used to it, after all he has had a lot of time to mope over the injustices of the world, and whining about them isn't very super in his opinion.

But even if he has come to terms with his past, it still stings. And judging by the way the others come out on nights like this, they all have their own shares of burdens that don't leave them. But somehow, maybe being together out on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny in the salty sea air bundled together is a justifiable reliever.

* * *

The tone was somber.

With heavy notes played over a melancholic atmosphere.

Along with the troubled tempo of the crew's usual nightmares rising up suddenly, and then rapidly descending, as if the nightmares never occurred, as if the pain never existed, as if nothing ever happened. Brook doesn't have much need for sleep, since he's already dead [Yohohoho!, and he doesn't like to sleep very much, for the regrets and guilt always wash over him, like the waves rocking against the side of the ship. But he has lived a grueling, lonely fifty years. He has already had more than enough time to ponder over, chew up and regurgitate his past regrets, and accept them for what they are.

But the crew is young, and it takes time to heal old wounds, time that they simply didn't get. Old wounds heal with time, and you eventually learn forgive, but never forget. And young people need time, especially with the the depth of the burdens they carry.

So he will sit alongside them, guide them along, to help them heal. All of them, huddled up together, learning and healing together, while he strums up a calming tune.

For the cold nights on the sea bring with them nightmares, and it takes time to heal.

* * *

**Uwahhh! I finally finished the next chapter. And oh god, please forgive me for the miserable pacing, my hand decided to fail on me, and I don't review my drafts. Please, leave a kudos and comment, for I need validation.**


	15. O is for Oath

**Heyo everyone. I guess I just sort of.. fell apart over the last few weeks and felt like nothing brought me joy anymore. Which is the flimsy excuse I will provide for my inactivity. But hey, I'm back, and writing again. I'm planning to make an mihawk x zoro fanfic soon as well, but if you aren't into that continue reading this.****I chose Rayleigh and zoro for this chapter, simply cause I have no motivation. Apologies.** **And as always, kudos and criticisms are greatly appreciated and keep me going **

* * *

**O is for oath...**

Every promise is often broken. Be it intentionally, or through a series of unprecedented events.

A promise, however solemn, is usually broken.

Rayleigh remembers everything in painstaking detail. Everything; from the first time they ever met; carefree, seemingly unrelated in the grand scheme of things, to the last few moments that his captain was on this earth.

Crystal clear. Painfully clear.

A promise of being together on their journey, as captain and first mate, though unspoken, was broken irrevocably.

"_I won't die, partner"_

Rayleigh knew that was a lie. Roger was never really good at lying. Despite that, he grabbed desperately onto that steadfast belief, that his captain simply couldn't die. Roger wasn't one to simply bend over and die. He, _they_, had survived through countless other hopeless situations, what is one more to the list?

It was a bit selfish really, to hold onto the thought that one could be immortal, undying. A childish wish.

One that is often broken.

He swore that he would find the next ray of hope to carry the torch forward. So that's what he did. For 22 long, gruesome years he waited. Captain's orders are orders that one would rather die than refuse to carry out.

He half expected no one to turn up. A bitter request in his heart, a rather selfish one, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it sprung up. The will of the D will always burn irritatingly bright. Even when extinguished.

He had to admit, his curiosity regarding the young successor was piqued when shanks mentioned his sudden loss of an arm relating to a bet placed upon the next generation. The prophecy of joyboy held to it's merit after all.

The boy was everything roger embodied and more, the same burning determination, recklessness and courage that mirrored his long gone captain.

_"Why do you want to be the pirate king?"_

A really trivial question to ask in hindsight, but Rayleigh needs to be sure. Even if the boy was a splitting image of roger, what if he wasnt the one they spent 22 years waiting for? What if he was power hungry in the same way shiki and rocks were? What if he misjudged the kid's chatacter amd placed the wrong bet? What if there was no one to carry the torch forward? What if-

_"Isn't it obvious? The pirate king is the one with the most freedom on the sea!"_

Ahh. He hadn't expected them to be so similar. So similar that it almost hurt. Even after 22 years, it always hurt.

He made an oath. An oath to protect what roget believed in. And as the vice captain, it was upto him to make sure that it gets fulfilled.

...

He sits with the green haired man, the vice captain of the strawhats, the Rayleigh to Luffy's roger, after 2 years, and exchanges a silent oath.

An oath to make sure that their journey has a happier end.

For he is a vice captain first and foremost.

And even if oaths are often broken, he wants to live to see the ending that they weren't able to achieve.

* * *

**Well. I procrastinated a lott on this chapter, mainly because i couldn't grasp the pacing. And well, i still couldn't, but hey, atleast i got one out! I'm planning to upload regularly, but don't hold me to it!****Also, reviews are literally what keeps me going so please leave one.**


	16. P is for Pride

**I procrastinated for a long ass time, didn't I? I consider this a new record. Wehehehe. I mean, it's mostly because I was working on art stuff as well and drawing doujins and stuff. I also have exams ongoing, but we ain't talking about that. **

* * *

**P is for Pride.**

"Pride is the sin from which all others arise."

The words that seemingly have no significant meaning were uttered one afternoon after training. The figure of Kyoshiro as gentle as ever, eyes looking out distantly over the horizon of Shimotsuki village, reminiscing about bygone days.

Zoro didn't understand why he chose to make a rather pointless statement abruptly, or why he should give it any significance. After all, swordsmen are prideful by nature. Whether or not it gives rise to sin is of no consequence to him.

Humans have a habit of dwelling on the past, regretting the present, fearing the future. Zoro doesn't care about any of that. He has a goal that needs to be accomplished, and mulling over regrets and what could have happened won't help anyone. Living a life free of sin would not help his ambition in the slightest.

After all, suffering is preferred on the path to asura.

So what if he values his pride higher than his life? Zoro is a swordsman, and swordsmen always keep their promises. Maybe it was fuelled by a touch of bitterness towards Kuina for failing to keep her promise. Maybe.

She was like his sister. She _should_ have been his rival.

She _should have kept her promise._

If his pride allows him to reach the top, living a life of sin is of little significance. Swordsmen are prideful by nature.

Fight, bleed, train, rest. Fight, bleed, train, rest. Zoro doesn't have any qualms with such a routine. Even if it got a bit hectic with Johnny and yosaku. But people are of little importance compared to honing his craft.

Little by little. Little by little. Pouring in all his blood and sweat. To reach the top. Fight, bleed, train, rest. His promise won't allow any less.

His _Pride_ won't allow any less.

Asura jeers, clearly amused at the severe training. Zoro pays no heed. He doesn't need worldly attachments. Humans are sinful by nature. A little more sin won't make it any worse.

He leaves Johnny and yosaku after a while. It's not like he didn't like them, in fact he grew quite attached to them. But bonds are just a weakness to be severed. You must let go of everything to reach the top.

It doesn't even matter if he's alone again. Just like when he was 11, before he reached shimotsuki.

Suffering is preferred on the path to asura.

"The strongest swordsman in the east", they call him. "The demon of the east blue". "The pirate hunter" And various other nonsensical names that resemble what a kid would conjure up if they were asked to choose aliases for a villain. Zoro doesn't mind. The infamy will help him to reach the top, to reach Dracule Mihawk. So what if the names help ruffle his feathers a bit?

He fights for himself after all. He will always fight for himself.

_Alone_.

Or so he thought.

Who knew that a random encounter with a rubbery brat with all the cheer and energy of the sun, and a will power that matches zoro's own would change everything in such a drastic way.

Who knew that a kid who blackmailed zoro into joining his crew would be the one he throws away all his pride for.

Not once but twice.

Sacrificing everything for the idiot he called his captain.

Luffy's pain, Luffy's burden, all his fatigue, everything Zoro absorbed. Cause Luffy is the man who would become the pirate king. Kuma showed him hell, and he took it all.

Because Zoro's pride would not allow the man he calls his captain to fall. But even that couldn't compare to this.

Asking his damn _rival_, the one who is called The greatest swordsman to train him. On his hands and knees, _begging_ to get stronger.

Cause he wasn't there when Luffy needed him, he couldn't help Luffy, he wasn't there, he wasn't there, he was too weak, he couldn't help his captain, he was injured in sabaody, spirited away at the feet of kizaru by the man who gave him luffy's pain.

_He still wasn't strong enough._

Even after cruising with Luffy, with the strawhats, his _family_ , he couldn't be there when they needed him.

_Luffy_ _needed him._

His pride could go to hell, it didn't matter anymore.

Even if he values his pride above his life, he would throw it all away for the strawhat brat with all the cheer and energy of the sun. Because it's zoro's captain. And zoro is the first mate.

His pride does not matter when it comes to the crew.

_"When a man like you swallows his pride, it's always for someone else."_

His crew is his pride.

* * *

**Well, another chapter finished! Finally!!! I know I took way too long, so forgive me for that lol. I love the pride of the swordsmen aspect so much omg.**

**Also I realised mihawk has a very weird habit of calling zoro a rabbit but we'll ignore that.**


End file.
